Food Safety and Security Monitoring Project (U18), FERN Chemical Laboratories RFA-FD-10-003 Project Summary The Department of Health and Human Services, Food and Drug Administration has issued a Request for Applications for Cooperative Agreements to enable the analyses of foods and food products in the event that redundancy and/or additional laboratory surge capacity is needed by the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) for analyses related to chemical terrorism and/or other adulteration. This grant is also intended to expand participation in networks to enhance Federal, State, local, and tribal food safety and security efforts. The California Department of Public Health Food and Drug Laboratory Branch (CDPH-FDLB) Chemistry Section received the first cooperative agreement award in September, 2008 for a period of two years funded at $350,000 per year (total = $700,000). FDA purchased capital equipment which is on loan to FDLB for the duration of the grant. The current RFA is a renewal under a limited competition. Past activities during this period include installation of equipment and validation of the FERN methods, hiring and training of FERN-supported staff, adding new foods and food products to the repertoire of FERN methods (matrix extension), participating in proficiency testing exercises, and attending FERN-sponsored meetings, conference calls, and other communications related to emergency response activities.